Dried Blood
by Abulia Nomen
Summary: I tapped the blade against her chin, "You almost figured it out didn't you...so smart, much smarter than everyone else, yet you'll bleed just the same."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We don't own FMA and we never will. This goes for this entire fic.

Warning: This fic is M rated for a reason. There are murders and will be at least one lemon, not to mention that it is a horror fic for a reason. Still we hope you enjoy.

Summary: Winry Rockbell, a prestigious journalist, has a new assignment investigating the death of a girl, only to learn that a serial killer is responsible for her death. As the killer continues to murder girl after girl, Winry is trying to put together every clue in an effort to discover just who this psychotic killer is. Things can only get more complicated as Winry's romantic life begins to bloom and things don't always go according to plan.

**Chapter One: First Blood**

Oh what a beautiful girl. Her eyes are so clear and pearly. Her hair so long and silky-smooth. Her lips so ripe. Her pasty white skin looking so soft. Her chest as it rises up and down. Her slight breath that escapes her rosy red lips.

The feel of cutting that soft skin and hearing that painful gasp through those red lips. Her eyes widen in terror staring at my face. My smile that will slowly spread as her bloody scent fills my nostrils. Her hands gripping anything they can to try and bare the pain. Hands usually find me. Her eyes plead for any mercy and in her gasps of pain she'll beg for mercy. She'll cry to God. Scream to the heavens to save her from the agony.

And I'll laugh.

A smile spread across my face. I can't wait.

I kept walking quietly with my hands stuffed in my pockets. The pretty little girl right up ahead of me. It was almost time. She takes this route every night. Walking on the sidewalk when the sun goes down, by the park, but never in it.

She makes this too easy for me.

She slowed her walking to a stop. I tried hard not to laugh. A man was leaning up against the wall ahead. He wasn't there in your past walks was he_, was he!_ That's because I told him this is where he can get his _goods_. Druggies, they're so pathetic. Killing their own lives. They could be killing other people. Getting the joy out of it.

I couldn't help it, I laughed quietly watching as she started backing away obviously afraid of this man. The dog tugged at the leash to keep going forward as his usual walk. It doesn't know what's going on. It's so funny.

She pulled away and turned around to get away from the man who now noticed her. But as she turned she sees me. Oh she sees me. It's hard not to smile. It's so hard. I keep walking straight at her. I look up and make eye contact with her. She's knows I'm coming for her…she knows.

She looks across the street at the park.

Oh you won't go there. I know you won't go there. You never do.

She turned around and looked into an alley.

Yes! Yes! Go in the alley, it's your last hope to get away from the scary men.

She turned and dragged the dog in the alley.

She did it!

I let out an abrupt laugh, I couldn't hold it. I quickly bite it back but the smile wouldn't settle. It was wide and obvious to anyone who was watching. Why hide my enjoyment. Dogs don't stop their tails from wagging. Kids don't stop their excitement when handed a treat. I don't hide my eagerness to bleed this girl dry. But it isn't just the task, oh no. It's all about her reaction. Otherwise I'd just cut up dead people, now that would be insane. Where would the fun be if the scream, whine, and cries didn't echo in my ears sending me those tickling feelings of pleasure?

I quickly veer into the alley after her. She was already out of view.

"Tsk tsk, too bad this alley is a dead end." I say through my smile as I pull a small blade out of my pocket.

I take my time walking because she is going nowhere. She's trapped and I can't wait to catch her.

I put the blade against the brick wall and the scrapes are so delightful. I drag it across the brick lining as I walk down the alley. An orchestra of screams from past kills erupted in my head. I swooshed my right with the tune of blood in my head. The alley turns left and I tilt my body in the turn. I keep walking slowly and I can hear the dog barking.

The night sky is quiet. The stars are shiny bright twinkling in the distance. So safe and secure. I know she's looking up at the sky praying and wishing to get away. Praying to be taken somewhere far way. But it won't happen. She's stuck in the alley and I'm right around the corner.

I swung the blade away from the wall with one last loud scrape. I turned the final corner and I saw the blocked passage. The dog was standing in the middle staring at me. He titled his head.

"Where's your master buddy?" I asked sweetly. "Is she hiding?"

I did a little skip as I checked behind a trashcan by me. "Ollie! Ollie! Oxen free!" I called out.

The dog waddled up to me. I petted it on the head. "Where is she boy?" He stared at me dumbly. "Why don't you answer me?" I grabbed its collar. "Answer me! Where is she!" I rammed the blade into his side and pulled toward me. The dog let out a great yelp as his side was opened up.

Not only did he let out a yelp…but she did as well.

The dog fell to the ground crying and whimpering. I didn't care about him anymore. I bent over and looked to my left. My head was almost upside down with my hair falling over my eyes.

"There you are," I smiled. "Hiding in the trash are we?"

"Oh please, no!" She cried.

I quickly walked over and she tried to run. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back to me. I pulled her into my chest and held her tightly. Her hair smelled nice and her skin was smooth. She was crying all over the place. Her tears falling on my hands as she struggled for her life.

It was beautiful.

I threw her to the ground and she fell on her dieing dog. She quickly scampered off and backed herself into the corner. I stepped slowly closer just drinking the whole scene in. Her crying and holding her knees with her back against the wall, while her dog was bleeding to death in front of her.

I took a deep breath. This was my drug.

And I slowly came closer.

"Please you don't have to do this!" She cried clawing her knees with her nails.

I can't even imagine her reaction when I start the process.

"Please!"

"Stop saying please it doesn't do anything," I sighed, "Why do people think saying please will stop a murderer from killing a victim? We obviously don't care for manners and politeness."

She let out another fit of hysterics. "You don't have to do this!"

I knelt down in front of her. "You're right, I don't…but I want to. Oh how I want to. This little blade-" I held it up in front of her face so she could see it more clearly. "-Is going to make the best sound and give me the best feeling as it rips apart your flesh."

"Help!" She cried.

In a flash I was on her with the blade in her mouth. "Do not, _do not!_ Do that."

She cried more and it was funny cause she cut herself. She didn't want to swallow the blood so she spat it out. All down her chin and my hand. Her chest rose heavily up and down. Her eyes wanting to look anywhere else besides my own eyes. Yet they couldn't look away.

"That's what you get," I told her withdrawing the blade.

"I can give you money." She whimpered.

I gave her a nice smile. "All I want from you is your blood."

She closed her eyes and bawled again. I grabbed her arm and she shook me off. I grabbed it again more firmly and pinned it to the wall. I pressed my other arm with the blade in it, against her neck.

"Shall we begin?" I whispered to her since I was right next to her face. I pressed the tip of the blade against her bicep.

She cried more than before, I don't even know how.

"Hey, hey…shh shh." She I put our foreheads together trying to look into her eyes. "If you cry to much your eyes will get puffy and you won't be able to watch."

She didn't stop and she just started screaming and screaming…I didn't even do anything yet.

Oh this one was going to be fun.

* * *

-Winry's POV-

Sixteen. Seventeen. Eighteen. Nineteen. Oh that one's not quite whole, the wall cuts it off. Do I count it as a half or a whole? Damn it! Am I seriously counting ceiling tiles?! This is just pathetic.

Sitting up in my chair, I looked around trying to find something to do. Anything for Pete's sake! This was just ridiculous. It was – I glanced at my watch- 2 P.M. on a Friday, and I had nothing to do. Nothing!

One would think that the top writer for a prestigious newspaper would have something to do in the middle of the day like, I don't know… write! But no, they can't just give me any assignment. Oh no, my boss only will let me have the best of the best.

Damn it! I would be happy with anything to research and write at this point. Even something like the construction work occurring just outside the city. Yeah, I was that desperate.

"I'm so bored," I whined to no one in particular. When only silence met my voice I felt foolish. Talking to myself, that's just great. The first sign of insanity I'm sure.

Resting my chin on my desk I watched the hustle and bustle outside my enclosed office. In a newspaper office there's never a dull moment. After all, there is always something happening in Central, the capital of Amestris, and being the Central Times… well, we had our work cut out for us.

I sighed. Not for the first time I wished I was back out there with everybody else, doing something. I was so bored. Working in the information business was supposed to mean that I was always researching, always working, always doing something! My hands twitched to pick up a pencil and write, no wait scratch that. They itched to type up a scoop. Not just stay ideally in my lap doing zilch.

As it was, I wasn't doing anything and I hated it!

Well, I was sitting, and resting my chin on my empty desk, and breathing, and blinking, and… this has to be another sign of madness. Once again feeling like an idiot, I buried my head in my arms and on the desk. Maybe I could take a nap.

Then again, seeing as it was the middle of the day and my window seemed to be strategically placed where the sun shinned right on my desk… yeah I wasn't gonna be able to get to sleep anytime soon.

Seriously, could this day get any more lame? I could hardly wait for tonight when I would get to go to Governor Mustang's party. But until then, I was officially bored out of my mind.

Thankfully, what I heard next was pure bliss, the sound of the door to my office squeaking open. I knew there was a reason for me not ever getting that irritating sound fixed.

See now my boss, Maes Hughes, was gonna swing in that door spouting something about his daughter and flashing the newest pictures he has of his family for no apparent reason, but then he'll sober up and give me my newest assignment. Just wait for it. Wait for it…

Okay something's wrong. Usually Hughes is a bit quicker about showing pictures and doesn't tend to stay quiet too long after entering a room.

I already knew I was gonna be disappointed when I looked up, but what the hell why not.

I looked up.

Yep, I was right. Groaning I buried my head in my arms again.

"Well, good afternoon to you too," my best friend, roommate, and coworker Elicia Hughes said obviously amused with me.

I pulled my head up to look at her said, "Sorry," before I let it flop back down into my arms once again. It's not like she cared that much anyway; she had her camera in her hands and obviously was going to pay more attention to it than me.

She took after her Dad, Hughes our boss, (Yes, she worked for her Dad) in that way, always seemed to have a camera in her hands and loved pictures more than life itself. Granted, her job dealt with constantly taking pictures but still, away from work I hardly ever saw her without her camera in hand, and I lived with the girl.

"I take it you aren't having a good day?" she asked though it didn't sound too concerned. Not that she had anything to really be worried about.

"I'm just bored," I admitted finally sitting up and wiggling the mouse to my computer. It was against company policy to play games during work hours, but hell if I cared at this point. I was gonna play some solitaire. Anything has to be better than just sitting here.

"Don't you have some sort of assignment to work on?" Elicia asked as she took a seat at her desk that was to the right of mine and faced the center of the room as well.

"Finished and gave it to Hughes hours ago," I said practically growling at my game already. Not even a few clicks in and already I couldn't figure out any more moves to do. Pathetic. I clicked the mouse hard closing the window. It may have been childish but it sure made me feel better.

"Man Winry didn't you just get that today," Elicia asked. I heard her mouse clicking numerous times. She must have been messing with pictures on her computer.

That's why we share an office; she's the photographer to my writer. Yeah, saying we saw each other a lot was a bit of an understatement.

"Yeah," I admitted slightly embarrassed for my extreme work ethic at times, I started twirling my long blonde hair around my finger fidgeting, "but there really wasn't much to it. I mean just another random shooting . I haven't had something really interesting to write about since those Tringham brothers a couple weeks ago when they managed to practically cure an epidemic all the while in hiding."

Nodding Elicia responded smiling, "That case was fun. I can't believe you managed to not only figure out the Tringham brothers were the ones responsible for saving so many lives, but also figured out how they did it. Especially since they had managed to remain anonymous for years, even to the police."

So I tended to be able to figure out mysteries before the police, not that big of a deal. At least not to me.

Smiling devilishly I rested my head in my hands and my elbows on my desk. "You just liked that case cause that's how you met Fletcher."

Elicia's ears immediately went red at the thought of her boyfriend. "N-no it's n-not," she managed to stutter out as I just shook my head all knowingly.

"Oh come on, just admit you are head over heels in love with him already," I said smirking at her. She was so easy to tease.

"Whatever," she said whipping her head back around to concentrate on her computer. Probably editing pictures to distract herself.

Damn, now I didn't have anything to do again.

Idly, I began poking around on my computer opening old articles I had written over the last few years since I had started working for Central Times. Reading over my old work I smiled at how much I had improved.

The first few articles I had written seemed to be a bit dramatic and two or three of the assignments made me physically cringe in all honestly. But at the same time, it made me proud. It was material proof of my progress.

On the other hand, some of my bad writing I could blame on the topics that I had been given. I mean seriously, what could be interesting about cementing a road for the eightieth time. No matter what, it's just going to be boring. But that's how it goes.

When you first get started in the writing business, you aren't just going to start at the top. No, I had been the bottom of the totem pole being so young and fresh out of college. Not to mention I had no experience what-so-ever. I would have to work my way up to get where I was today… or I would just do an incredible job on an article that would even get the president of the company's attention, which would be Hughes.

It was my second year as a writer for Central Times and I was still at the point of juggling photographers. This particular incident wouldn't just make my talent noticed, but also Elicia Hurhes's as well, who happened to be my partner for the task.

We were on a simple assignment on the new construction of a governor's mansion. Governor Yoki, a strange man with an even stranger mustache that poked out peculiarly, but none the less, Elicia and I did our job without complaint. He personally brought us on a tour of the house pointing out the extreme amounts of money used in every aspect of its construction. Then we were even allowed to sleep one night in the fancy place so that we could write from "personal experience" of its comforts.

While some might have just relaxed and enjoyed the whole thing as practically a vacation, I found myself disliking it. I guess sitting still wasn't exactly an easy task for me.

Anyway, the whole situation and how much money had been spent on the house just didn't sit easily with me. Governor Yoki almost seemed too accommodating, as if he was hiding something. So I followed my gut and well snooped.

Maybe Elicia and I broke a few laws that day but honestly it was a bit exhilarating ignoring the rules for a while, not to mention that it produced results too. Looking through his files, it turned out, Yoki had been laundering money from the federal government for years for personal gain.

"Hey Elicia," I said feeling nostalgic. "You remember the Governor Yoki job?"

She looked up smiling from her computer. "How could I forget, you were brilliant in that case."

"You mean assignment," I interjected.

"Whatever," she answered waving me off as she began messing with something on her computer once again. "All I know is that we wouldn't be here today if we hadn't followed your instincts."

I might have blushed at the compliment if Elicia wasn't one to hand them out quite frequently and to just about anyone. Still… "Thanks Elicia, though without your pictures side by side with my article there's no way the whole thing would have been near as affective on the public."

Her ears flushed red once again as I giggled at her visible embarrassment. "Thanks Winry but really-"

"No buts," I interrupted. "Well unless it was Fletcher's I guess," I added acting thoughtful knowing it would cause a ruse out of her.

"Winry!" she squealed.

I laughed, "Okay okay, but really, your pictures are amazing. I mean that article on Yoki was only the surface of how good they really are and have become."

Elicia had calmed down at this point and just smiled sweetly back at me, I couldn't remember how it was to go photographer hopping like I had in the beginning. "That case was one of our best," Elicia said pure joy shining on her face, "It was our first and will always be the most important."

I knew exactly what she meant, "The _assignment_ that made us partners in crime… or whatever."

She giggled lightly, almost airily. "Why do you always insist on calling it an assignment and not a case?"

"Because to us, it is more like a case then just a job, but we shouldn't let everyone else know that," I answered resting my head on my clasped hands as my elbows rested on my desk.

Elicia just rolled her eyes, "You are so weird and make no sense. I think you just like to argue with me."

It's simply amazing at how perceptive Elicia could be at times. But I was unable to comment anymore because at that very moment the one person in the world I wanted to see most burst into the room.

"I've got a case for your girls, and I think you are going to like it," Maes Hughes my boss and Elicia's dad said holding up a thin vanilla folder before slapping it down on my desk.

I picked it up carefully trying not to get too excited, but it was hard seeing as if Hughes was this excited about an assignment then something had to be good… or bad.

Opening up the folder, I deadpanned. "Isn't she just adorable," Hughes practically squealed at the picture of Elicia when she was just two years old and hugging a gigantic teddy bear.

Looking up at Hughes and making a face that clearly said 'Really, this is what you burst into my office for,' he just kept smiling at me. I sighed feeling a migraine coming on; they always seemed to go hand and hand with Hughes when he got in his 'Shoving Pictures in Your Face until You Faint' kind of mood.

He must have realized that I wasn't in the mood because next thing I knew he said, "Oh fine, be that way. Here's the real file," and with that he handed me a new, but just as thin as the first, vanilla folder.

Opening up the real folder I found only a page of information. Hell, not even a full page. It was just about a paragraph of information basically stating that there was a murder of a young girl by the name of Nina Tucker.

"As you can see," Hughes chuckled looking over my shoulder at the piece of paper, "You've got a lot of work ahead of you. I looked over at Elica smiling, only to find she was already packing her camera and film in a bag looking equally excited.

"Thanks Hughes," I said whipping out a few things I might need and packing them up in my bag before starting to bound out the door with Elicia close on my heels.

"Wait!" he called making us freeze in our tracks.

"Yeah Dad?" she asked as I just stared trying to keep myself from flying out the door. Did he seriously not know how bored I had been all afternoon? … scratch that, he probably didn't.

"Well, I just have these pictures that I haven't shown you of our family! There's group shots and singles as well. I even got some that-"

We were out the door before he even finished.

* * *

"Your dad and my boss, is so weird," I said as I drove to the location of the body indicated on our paper.

"Hey hey," Elicia protested although it was halfhearted. "He's a little eccentric yes, but he means well, and really his pictures are quite good. I wish I could have looked at them before we left, or at least borrowed a few of them from him for the road."

"Amazing."

"What," she asked truly confused by my disbelief.

"Just that your dad tries to shove pictures down our throats everyday and you don't care." I shrugged, "Like father like daughter."

Elicia looked at me questioningly, "Should I take that as a compliment or an insult?"

"Neither," I watched the road carefully noticing how traffic was already beginning to slow; we had to be getting close to the accident. "I'm just saying be careful not to get to be too much like your father, though it might be too late for that."

"I resent that."

I laughed, "You should." We turned on to a large street that it was clear the murder was just ahead seeing as there were police cars blocking the right lane near an alley.

Elicia stuck her camera part way out the window and was already taking pictures as I passed the crime scene. I couldn't quite understand what she was taking pictures of seeing as so many police cars blocked off any kind of view of the crime scene. However, Elicia was the best and so I didn't even bother arguing with her about it.

"I mean, sure my dad is a bit daft at times, but he's one of the smartest people I know." I raised an eyebrow at my best friend's remark. She didn't notice though seeing as she was still focused on the crime scene as we passed it. "You know, sometimes you kinda remind me of him."

"Oh really, how's that," this ought to be good.

Elicia finally pulled her camera back in the car and rolled up the window as she replied. "You two always have the inside scoop on people. You always know everything about everyone."

"And you don't?"

She sighed, "Not like you guys do."

When her comment was followed by silence I realized that she wasn't going to enlighten me any farther, well not at least until she was asked. "Care to explain to me how so?"

"You guys just have the right intuition for figuring out things, plus the patience to do all the research. I just take extremely good pictures to go along with your scoops," she said as I looked around for a good place to park that my car wouldn't be towed, something extremely difficult to do these days.

"I guess," I admitted honestly not really knowing how to take that type of compliment. Even if Hughes seemed a bit off his rocker at times, being more obsessed with his pictures than real life, he was one of the few people I truly looked up to because it always seemed to me like he really did know everything about everything.

To be told I was a lot like him, I couldn't find a much better compliment, though I still felt like Elicia was downplaying her talent. "Still don't think I would be near as much of a success without your pictures," I said as I finally parked the car.

We got out of the car and I made sure to lock it seeing as we weren't in the best neighborhood in town, then again if someone really wanted something from inside my car then would just break into it anyway. "How bout we just both agree that we are perfect investigator reporters that are highly sexy as well," she said with a little giggle.

"Damn straight!" I said perhaps a little louder than I should of but who really cared.

With another giggle, Elicia and I had hooked arms and it was on to the crime scene.

"Why on earth do we have to park so far away from every crime scene we investigate?" Elicia asked pouting a bit at me. We hadn't even been walking for five minutes.

"Because we don't need to advertise that we were here, it's better for most people to think we are geniuses or something," I said smirking as Elicia rolled her eyes. "Plus it gives us time to go over all the details of the murder before we get there."

She groaned at that and I smiled. "Might as well get it over," she said prompting me to start.

Unlatching myself from my friend, I pulled the empty folder out of my bag and opened it to begin reading the small amount of information we had on this case.

"Our victim was a Nina Tucker age eighteen, a Central University student still living at home with her father. Apparently she was taking her dog, Alexander, for a walk when she was attacked last night. Nothing else is known about her, but her father is a well known scientist especially well known on his findings in animal mutations."

"Sounds…enlightening?" Elicia questioned and I didn't blame her. Science never exactly was my strong subject.

"Or boring," I commented dryly before continuing with what information we had. "Not much is known about the murder besides it happened while she was walking her dog and in an alley."

"That's not a lot to work off of," Elicia remarked looking over my shoulder at the paper for herself.

"Yeah, the rest is just directions on how to get here, and one other thing." We turned the corner and the crime scene was in sight. "On a scale of one to ten, one being fairly clean and ten being downright nasty for a murder."

"Yeah?"

I looked at my friend with a warning in my eyes, "This one's supposed to be around a seven."

I could hear Elicia swear under her breath. "So no full pictures, just partials right?" she asked adjusting her camera from where it hung around her neck.

"Bingo."

"I don't know whether I should be dreading this or be excited about it," Elicia confessed as we finally neared the yellow tape clearly marking the crime scene.

A few people gathered around the scene, but it seemed that most only stopped for a moment before moving on when they couldn't get a very good view on the body. From where I stood, nothing was clearly visible. I was definitely going to have to get a closer look.

"So who are we going to ask this time to get across this notorious yellow tape?" Elicia asked me looking a bit uneasy.

I didn't even bother answering as I spotted just who was going to help us. "Havoc!" I called an officer who exited the alley. I wasn't surprised that somehow, even on the job, he was smoking.

Sauntering over to us with a half grin on his face many might have been intimidated by the look, but I knew better. He was in a flirting mood, then again he always was.

"What can I do for you fine ladies?" he asked suggestively wiggling his eyebrows. I ignored the motion while Elicia tried to smile back but it turned out to be more of a grimace.

"You can get us behind this yellow tape so I can check out the body of the deceased," I answered with a coy smile.

Havoc frowned slightly. "I don't know Winry, you know I'm not supposed to let civilians look at a crime scene."

I wasn't really listening though as I ducked under the security tape. "But I'm not exactly your normal civilian," I said lifting the tape as Elicia stooped under it nervously looking around.

But just as I already knew, no one tried to stop us. With Havoc so close by not preventing us from entering, everyone else seemed to just think he had given us permission whether he had actually done so.

"No you certainly are not," he said watching me as I walked away into the alley.

"See, no big deal," I said once out of Havoc's earshot. "As long as we look like we are supposed to be here, no one will think otherwise."

Elicia sighed which I could only assume meant she was just a bit frustrated with me, probably because unlike her I didn't seem to worry about authority figures. "Let's just get this over with," she said referring to examining the body, she never was a fan of this part, then again neither was I.

As the body of the young girl finally came into my sight I filched at the sight.

By no means was I a death virgin, being a prime reporter for the Central Times made me investigate many murders, but I had yet to see so much blood in one place. It was everywhere, on the brick walls, the floor, and pretty much covering the young girl's body. It was almost hard to believe that it was all just hers. For her sake, I hoped it wasn't. Finding the blood of the killer would make it so much easier to catch the murder.

The girl was just lying there in the middle of the alleyway in a puddle of her own blood. Her clothes, or what was left of them, were moist with red and I couldn't even tell what her original hair color was unless it was supposed to be dark red. Somehow I got the feeling that it wasn't, or at least not that shade of the color.

Elicia began snapping away pictures as I started looking at the details. It really was quite sad. She was just laying there with her eyes closed as if she was sleeping, if it wasn't for the blood caked on to her face. Looking at her body I could only imagine what she had gone through.

It seemed as if every place was cut and it was no wonder that there was this much blood in the surrounding area. Quickly pulling on two latex gloves on just my right hand, I was careful not to step in the red liquid as I squatted down to check some things.

"Two gloves?" I heard Elicia ask as her camera kept snapping away pictures. She wasn't only taking pictures for the newspaper, but for me as well so that if I missed anything we could look back and figure it out without the police's help.

I didn't even bother to look at her as I answered. "Fingerprints still can travel through just one sometimes and I'm not going to take my chances.

Besides the constant snapping of Elicia's camera, silence engulfed us as I concentrated on my work.

Carefully I pulled up a bit of her clothes still left on her body. When I found cuts beneath it, I could only shake my head in disbelief. Who was this person, to have cut her on almost every inch of her body? It was sickening. It was disgusting. It was evil.

Farther examination of her body from head to toe only made me want to puke in disgust. "Well, I'm done I think, so what were you able to figure out?" Elicia suddenly asked waking me from my thoughts.

I grimaced, "Well about a million bad things and only one good thing."

"Start where you want," Elicia said squatting down next to me camera still ready. "If there's anything important visually I'll capture it on camera too."

"Well, see here," I said pointing to a few cuts on the body. "They all angle just slightly making me think that the person who did this used their right hand, though that will need to be checked by a specialist."

"So the murderer was right-handed?" Havoc suddenly asked walking up to us. "Sorry ladies but you're gonna need to wrap this up pretty quickly, the body needs to be taken to the forensics lab."

"Don't worry, there's not much left to do anyway," I said with a sigh. "And anyways, no the killer wasn't right-handed. Well, not for sure."

Seeing Elicia and Havoc's confused faces I knew I would have to clarify. "The killer used their right hand to make these cuts on the body, but a lot of left-handed people use their right hand just as dominantly."

"So basically you are telling me it could be anyone?" Havoc asked with his cigarette dangling dangerously from his mouth.

"Exactly!"

"Geez Winry don't sound so chipper about it," Elicia said frowning at me. Looking at me she would know I had more to explain on the subject later out of Havoc's range. It's not like I was purposely hiding facts from the police… okay I was a little, but it was only because one person alone and under the law often could do more than a whole gang of officers following it.

"Then looking at all the cuts none of them are that deep, but I would have to estimate over sixty of them on her body." I said disgusted by the number but also knowing there were much worse things, not that I could think of any at the moment.

"When you say 'deep,' what exactly do you mean?" Elicia asked.

"None of the gashes are stab wounds, from what I can see," I explained, "But several were deep enough that had the girl lived, she probably would have needed a lot of stitches." I continued on with my assessment of the girl's body. "No apparent cause of death strikes me seeing as there is no massive trauma to any part of the body, I have to assume for now that she bled to death."

I frowned at the idea. "Any one of these cuts alone would not have been close to fatal, but all together she bled out slowly and most likely very painfully. I believe that most of these were made premortem."

"Which means…" Havoc asked making me remember once again why I didn't care to share such information with him.

"It means that the girl was tortured to death and that all these cuts were most likely given to her before she died and none after as a hate crime or such. Then again, seeing how much blood there is around here, that was probably already obvious."

"The poor girl," Elicia whispered.

"Poor girl is right," I agreed pulling Nina's jaw down before it became too ridged to do so. "There are even cuts on the inside of her mouth meaning he probably forced his knife in it."

"But why?" Havoc questioned making me remember he was even there in the first place. Geez, I wish he would just go away for a while and let me and Elicia be.

"He likes blood, there's no other explanation," I said standing back up. "Judging by how much blood there is on the walls of the alley as well as all over the ground, I can only guess that he really likes the sight of the stuff."

"Didn't you say something about good news?" Havoc piped up after a moment of silence.

I sighed, "Yeah, she wasn't raped."

"And you know that how?"

I turned towards Havoc very seriously. "Trust me, she wasn't. You'll tell me if you find anything else right?"

"Uh, yeah sure," he answered and I knew he wouldn't keep that promise.

"Can we see the dog she was walking?" Elicia suddenly asked catching me by surprise. I couldn't believe that I had forgotten about that.

Staring at the girl trying to see what I had seen so easily, Havoc answered automatically. "Yeah, he's right over there," he said pointing it out for us.

I looked around confused not seeing a dog in sight. "Wh-" Elicia began to ask before gasping in surprise. Once again I felt the urge to puke as I realized just what Havoc was pointing to.

I sighed walking over to the dead dog that had bled out all over the ground just like his master. "They killed the dog too?" Elicia said in slight disbelief.

Kneeling back down, I checked the big white dog for wounds noting the large stab wound left in his side, probably inflicted by the murderer of the girl. "I hope they killed him because he attacked them. Havoc get over here," I yelled.

Trotting over to us, Havoc already had a big grin on his face. It seemed out of place in such a dire setting. "Geez Winry, you certainly are bossy. He then leaned down to whisper in my ear, "But you know I like a strong girl in bed."

I think I finally did puke a little in my mouth. Now I have nothing against flirts, in fact I can enjoy them very much seeing as I have a tendency to flirt right back. But really. This was neither the time nor the place, and from Havoc of all people…I mean he smokes like a chimney.

"I don't date smokers," I said giving it to him straight and frankly holding myself back from berating him for his tactlessness.

"Bet you would change your mind if you saw me in my birthda-"

"Havoc!" I interrupted annoyed at the mental picture he just gave me. Elicia seemed flustered and I was pretty sure her ears were red again in embarrassment. "Just get your forensics lab to check the dog's teeth and claws for anything. I'm hoping the dog attacked our killer prompting him to kill the dog," I explained without even waiting for him to ask why.

"Let's go Elicia, we're done here, thanks for letting us on the scene Havoc," I said before walking away with Elicia close behind me. Hey I had to give him some kind of credit as much as I wished I didn't.

"Remember my offer still stands!" he called after us making me make a disgusted look at Elicia who shot me back one of sympathy.

"Disgusting," I muttered stamping away from the crime scene and only slowing to duck under the crime scene tape.

"Havoc or the murderer?" Elicia asked in a tone that I knew wasn't joking.

I took a deep breath in order not to snap at her though. She may have not been joking but the same question from anyone else and it would have seemed like it. "Well both are but I was talking about Havoc honestly."

"Yeah his flirting is pretty embarrassing," she admitted.

"Understatement much," I sighed with frustration. "Let's just get back to the case."

"I agree, I can tease you about Havoc later," Elicia added cheekily.

While Elicia wasn't ever very mean, sometimes I got the feeling that she liked to act as my own personal devil teasing me about such things. Then again, I always teased her about Fletcher so maybe this was some sort of retribution for that.

"Whatever," I answered trying to act as if it didn't bother me.

"So what's up with this hand thing that you were saying earlier?"

I suddenly felt a lot better. I was back in my element, my mojo, my field, the place that I belonged, whatever you wanted to call it. "Basically I was saying it could be anyone seeing as a lot of left-handed people use their right hand for manual tasks, but if we are down to two suspects"

"And one is right-handed while the other is left, then we go after the right-handed first." Elicia finished for me.

"Bingo."

"So what else do you got so far?" Elicia asked with newfound excitement. I didn't blame her in the least, even if the case was disturbing it was a lot more interesting than anything else we had gotten around the office lately.

"Well putting my thesis together at this point for what happened, I would say that the murderer had a personal feud or grudge against Miss Nina Tucker."

Elicia nodded following along with me, "For so much damage to be done to the body, I have to assume her death was planned in advance and wasn't just a crime of passion done spur of the moment. Her killer obviously had taken advantage of her and put her through a lot of pain, especially if all her cuts were inflicted before death."

I froze for a moment, "Somehow I have a feeling that they were."

"For there to be so much blood in one area," my best friend said sadly, "I would have to agree."

"Still, we'll have to wait for the forensics lab to finish examining and testing everything to be sure," I added already making plans to go by the police station in two days time, approximately the amount of time they would have to wait for the forensics lab to get a detailed report to them.

"Sounds good to me," she agreed along with me knowing better than to jump to too many conclusions.

"There's only one thing that bothers me," I admitted slowly unsure if I really even wanted to admit it out loud. "Killing the dog, if there is some sort of trace of human skin on its nails or teeth then we know why the murderer killed it, but if there isn't…"

I didn't know how to finish. I mean, if the dog didn't attack the killer then why did they kill him? It's not like the dog could have told anyone, and likely if it was a personal crime against Miss Nina then the killer probably knew the dog as well meaning it's highly unlikely that the dog would have attacked them anyway. It was all so confusing, then again it might have been pretty simple and I might just be looking much too deeply into it all.

Still, this was me.

"What exactly are you saying Winry?" Elicia asked me thoroughly confused with my previous statement.

I felt like my stomach was tied in a knot. "Either we are dealing with a personal vendetta against Miss Nina, or we are dealing with a psychopath."

* * *

This is a joint fic between Freyjadour and Fantasy Fan Girl. Sorry if updates are slow, hope you still enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Mustang's Ball**

"Winry! The party starts at six, what the hell are you doing!" Elicia screeched at me as she came stomping into the living room where I was sitting.

"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm working," I said without looking up from my notes. The moment we had gotten home after seeing Miss Nina Tucker's body, I had gone straight to work on the case.

Currently, I was rereading the notes I had made examining the poor girl's body. I had just finished up surfing the web looking for any information on the Tucker family or anyone who seemed to have a strong relationship with them. Nina's father was Shou Tucker, who was a pretty well known actually based on just how much information I managed to find about him online. I definitely wanted to talk to this guy, and soon. I needed to know if he had any enemies, anyone who could have gone after Nina to get to him. Not to mention that Nina could have had enemies herself that I didn't know about yet.

"You should be getting ready though," Elicia said a bit irked as she tried to stack my papers that had spread out all over the living room floor.

"Getting ready for what?" I asked taking the stack of papers from her and digging through it for the page that mentioned something about Mrs. Tucker.

She didn't answer me right way, instead opting to just stare at me. Or at least that's what I assumed seeing as when I finally looked up that's what she was doing. "What?" I asked truly not understanding what had her all riled up.

"You Winry Rockbell are impossible," she said looking at me with such disdain I almost started to worry. Almost.

"What?" I just repeated. Really Elicia needed to learn to explain things better because right now those looks and explanations were getting us nowhere.

"The Party!" she all about screamed. I could tell she wasn't mad, just frustrated. Either way, I wasn't fond of the idea of Elicia being anything but her usual pleasant self. "The party Governor Mustang is throwing! The one we got invitations for a month ago! The fucking biggest party of the year!"

Boy she was really frustrated if she was cussing. If it was me, it wouldn't be that surprising. But for Elicia, it was something else.

Letting out a big sigh, she practically collapsed on the couch next to me. "You better now?" I asked trying not to giggle too much.

She just gave me that look, the look of pure hate, except coming from Elicia it just didn't have the same affect sadly. Like she would hurt a fly, well she would. I mean who wouldn't; they would just have to be stupid or a really really big pushover.

"It's just that, I'm so…" my best friend gestured wildly with her arms as if trying to grasp the right word.

"Frustrated?" I offered.

"Exactly," she exclaimed. Told you. "It's just that it's five thirty already and you haven't even started getting ready for Mustang's Birthday Party."

"About that-"

"Oh no you don't," Elicia cut me off as she pulled all my research from my hands, stacked it neatly, and placed it on our coffee table. "You are not going to ditch on this party too." She sounded like she meant business, but I could be more stubborn than her. I think.

She grabbed my hands and pulled me to my feet and immediately started pushing me towards the stairs up to my bedroom. "I just don't think that tonight is the best night to go to a party."

"Why not?" she asked still pushing me. I only leaned back half heartedly giving her a difficult time, yet she still was managing to make progress, we were nearing the stairs. "This morning you were excited about it."

"Well that was this morning," I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I changed my mind."

"What made you change your mind," she grunted as we made it to the stairs finally and her job got a lot harder as gravity began to assist me. Still, she was winning, probably because I wasn't really struggling that much.

"Well-" so talk about an awkward situation. She knew full well what changed.

"Don't you dare use the case as an excuse, you work too hard."

Damn her. "But I like working, and this has got me really interested," I said trying not to let it come out like a whine. I failed miserably.

"You can work on it tomorrow so that's no excuse," she said quite adamantly. I hated it when she got in these kind of moods.

"Well, there is something else, or should I say someone else," I admitted slowly.

Elicia froze. "Who?" She sounded interested, as in she didn't get what I meant at all.

"Someone I _don't _want to see."

"Oh, well who?" I love Elicia but sometimes she was a bit daft. I mean really, it wasn't that hard to guess.

"Mustang's invited all of our district's policemen," I said turning around and facing her for the first time since we had started this conversation.

It finally seemed to dawn on her, "Havoc."

"Exactly," I said heading back downstairs.

I guess I shouldn't have been surprised when it only took a moment for Elicia to follow me protesting all the way. "Wait, wait, wait," she scurried down and got back in front of me. "You have to go."

I scoffed at the idea, "Why?" I simply asked crossing my arms across my chest.

"Because!" Wow, I had forgotten how amazing Elicia's arguments could be. "Mustang knows you personally, he'll be offended if you don't."

"He has tons of people coming, I'm sure he won't notice I'm not there."

"Winry," she was whining now, that's just wonderful. "You have to go."

"No I don't, I don't want to deal with Havoc tonight and I have plenty of work that I can be doing," I said before giving Elicia a half smile and walking past her and back into the living room. I thought that was the end of the discussion.

"But you have to go," apparently not.

"Why?"

"Because if you don't then you'll never meet 'the guy' and you'll never get married and I'll never get to be your maid of honor and you'll get old and live all by yourself and have a million cats and eventually you'll look back and say 'Why didn't I go to Mustang's Birthday Party all those years ago?' and I'll feel awful for the rest of my life."

For a moment neither of us said anything as Elicia tried to catch her breath and I tried to comprehend just what she had said.

"I don't even like cats. I like dogs."

"Seriously, that's the one thing you got from all that," she said looking at me completely exasperated.

I laughed. "Fine I'll go when you put it that way," I said rolling my eyes.

"Yay, now we just have to get ready," Elicia said smiling as if it was Christmas already. I must have made a face though because next thing I knew she was reassuring me. "It will be fine Winry, tell you what you can talk all about the case as we get ready. You never told me about how you knew Nina wasn't raped."

I sighed as once again I was pushed upstairs and forced to find a nice dress for the party. "You really want to talk about Nina while we get ready," I asked a bit incredulously as I walked into my room with Elicia right behind me. I mean think about it, talking about a dead girl while getting ready for the biggest party of the season, just kinda weird. Not that I mind, I just figured that Elicia would.

"Well, it's kinda creepy, but I gotta know all the facts sooner or later," she answered with a small shrug. Who was I to disagree?

"Well, you know how Nina's body was cut all-"

"Stop," Elicia suddenly cut me off holding up her hands almost as if she was surrendering to me.

"Bu-"

"No"

"A-"

"No"

This went on for several minutes with me trying to get a word in and Elicia constantly cutting me off. But eventually, I gave in crossing my arms and letting the little liar speak. She had said that I could talk about the rape what business did she have interrupting before I even began.

"I have one condition," she said holding up her finger as if I was still in elementary school. "You can't get so into explaining about Nina's case and completely blow off getting ready for the party, or even worse the party itself."

I started to protest, but cutting me off again Elicia simply said, "Just promise and we can get on with our lives."

"Fine," I said rolling my eyes. She motioned with her hands for me to say more, letting out a breath through my nose slowly I finished up, "I promise. Happy now?"

"Very, now let's find you a dress," and with that Elicia practically bounded into my closet.

"So anyway," I followed her and seeing her already looking through all my clothes I began to do the same. "Nina's body was cut all over, meaning whomever," Elicia suddenly held up a pink sundress, it was pretty but I frowned and shook my head no.

"I want to look a bit more classy, you know."

"Gotcha, and continue."

"Whomever killed Nina obviously didn't care how bad she looked when people would find her," I pulled out a navy blue halter dress and held it up to my body for my best friend's approval.

She looked over it thoughtfully before announcing the verdict, "It could work but honestly I think the Governor has already seen you in it at one of his other parties."

"And we couldn't possibly wear something that he's already seen me in," I said feigning arrogance.

"Not when you're still single," Elicia said smugly.

I slipped the dress back in with my other clothes careful not to let it fold over, ironing sucked. "You do realize that Governor Mustang is already married right?"

"Of course, I just mean for any other guy you might meet tonight," she said thumbing through my hangers.

"Just because you have a boyfriend doesn't give you the right to make me get one," I told her already knowing she was going to try and send as many single guys my way tonight, not that I minded really as long as she didn't send over Havoc.

"You're no fun, how about that little black dress you just got a couple of weeks ago?" Elicia was a genius, I should have thought of it sooner.

"That would definitely work," I said truly starting to get excited about the party now that I would have something to wear. It didn't take very long for me to find the exact dress that Elicia was talking about.

"Put it on! Put it on!" Elicia chimed, but I didn't need any kind of encouragement.

Already I had slipped off the jeans and cowl neck top that I had been wearing. Quickly, I slipped the dress over my head and Elicia zipped it up without me even having to ask. Grinning, we ran to my bathroom and let me get a good look at myself in the full mirror on the door.

It wasn't like I had forgotten how the dress looked, but I certainly hadn't remembered it looking this good on me. It was simple, it had spaghetti straps and then a slight v neck the hugged my chest tight enough that there was some definitely cleavage without making me look slutty. Then it was tight down my body showing off my hips, but where it hit just below the hips it loosened up enough to the point that at the bottom, which was right above my knees, flowed nicely when I twirled.

"Perfect," I said smiling at Elicia so thankful that she had helped me.

"Almost perfect," she answered making a face that clearly said she knew what needed to be done, even if I didn't. "Continue with the whole raping thing while I get what you need."

Grabbing my hairbrush, I just shook my head slightly as Elicia ducked back into my room. I did take her words to heart though. "So he obviously doesn't have anything against her being found in such a messy state," I said loud enough that Elicia could hear me from the other room.

"Doesn't that mean if anything that he would have been more likely to rape her, not caring if she was defiled like that," Elicia called back.

Pulling my brush through my hair rigorously I answered, "Well, that's what one would think, but if that's the case then he wouldn't have cared if her underwear had been left pulled down."

She poked her head back in the door, "And they weren't."

"Exactly, if he had raped her he would have just left them be, but as it was, it seems like he didn't mess with her that way at all. Of course I'll want to verify that with the forensics report," I said finally finishing getting all the knots out of my hair.

"But not till tomorrow right?"

"Yeah," I agreed. It was strange talking about such a horrific thing while doing something as mundane as brushing one's hair, but in my line of work it was understandable.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing that she didn't get raped, but the whole thing is still depressing, so we need a change of subject," Elicia said walking into the bathroom with her arms behind her back. What was she hiding?

"I have the solution to what's wrong with what you're wearing," she said sticking out her chest slightly. Obviously she was pretty pleased with herself.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked taking the bait.

"You need," she wipped out a pair of my underwear and bra from behind her back, mind you both black and very lacy, "sexy underwear!"

Please tell me she was kidding. It wasn't the idea of wearing something so revealing that bothered me, after all I recognized both pieces as mine. It was more so the fact that she had to tell me something like that for me to remember. I made a face, it was unavoidable.

"Oh come on Winry!" she whined sticking out her lip slightly. "You know if you are gonna wear something so hot you have to have underwear that matches."

She was right. She was 100 percent correct; I just didn't want her to know that. With a small "Gah!" I snatched the lacy under belongings from her hands and shut myself in my room to change without her in sight all the while giving her the silent treatment. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't like I was being modest, it was more like I was showing Elicia that I didn't appreciate her going through my underwear drawer.

Too bad she didn't take it that way. "Winry," she practically moaned through the bathroom door. When I didn't respond she tried a different tactic. "You so need to get laid."

Having just finished changing my underthings and kicking the ones I had on in the hamper, I completely protested. "What!" Okay, more like reacted.

"I said-"

I threw open the door interrupting her, "I know what you said and it's so not true."

She just tilted her head slightly and gave me "the look." That look that screamed "don't even give me that kind of crap because you know what I just said is completely true and you can protest all you want but it won't change a thing."

"You haven't had a date in two months," she added raising one of her eyebrows.

"I've been busy."

"No, you've been bored." Well, I couldn't really deny that one could I. "And the last guy you did date, that Kimblee guy, was just creepy."

"He wasn't creepy," I said automatically.

She gave me "the look" again. "Okay, maybe he was kinda," I had to admit remember the way he would smile. It always reminded me kinda of a shark. I had thought it was cool at first, almost hot, but then it just got plain disturbing.

"Plus, you didn't even sleep with him, which I personally am happy about the guy wasn't worth your time at all. But it means you haven't done it for quite a while," she said motioning with her hands at the 'it'.

"Wait, how do you even know that," I demanded incredulous to how well Elicia knew my life.

She shrugged and turned around strolling out of my bathroom and then my room. Of course I followed. "Really, how do you know that?" I asked as we walked down stairs.

"It's my job to know as your best friend," she said nonchalantly.

"Well then the same goes for me for you right," I asked already thinking ahead to what I could say.

It took her a moment to comprehend my confusing sentence, but then she nodded her head and said, "Yeah, I guess it is."

I jumped in front of her right as we got to her bedroom door. "Then why haven't you slept with Fletcher yet?" I asked smugly.

Like I've said before, Elicia is just much too easy to fluster and embarrass. Ironic since she can tease me all day without getting the slightest shade of pink, but the moment I decided to tease her back her ears go as red as a cherry.

"It's different, we haven't been dating as long," she answered ducking her head slightly and pushing past me.

"But you're in love with him," I said without even turning around. I didn't have to look to know that she had frozen.

"I don't want to mess it up Winry," she said seriously. Strange how in two seconds the conversation could go from depressing, to teasing, to completely serious.

I finally turned around; Elicia wasn't looking at me, instead looking at her closet door without opening it. Her ears were still red and her hands were fumbling with the bottom of her shirt, something she only did when she didn't have her camera around her neck to keep her hands steady with.

Taking a couple steps, I clapped my hand down on her shoulder. Times like this reminded me of how I was the older one, only by a year, and I had to look out for Elicia and her number one enemy, herself. "You worry too much," and with a little smile a silent understanding passed between us.

"So I can send guys your way tonight right?" she asked as we went into her closet looking for a suitable dress for her.

I laughed, "Of course not, just the cute ones though okay," I joked.

"Pssh, of course," she laughed right along side of me. "Only the best for you Winry."

"Thanks," I giggled slightly looking through Elicia's closet unsure of what I was really looking for.

"What about Russell?" she suddenly asked catching me by surprise.

"What about him?" I shot back knowing what she meant but not wanting to think about it.

"You know, Fletcher's brother. I think he might have a small crush on you."

I frowned, it wasn't that I didn't like Russell. More that there wasn't that thing with him, there was no spark. "We could even double date then!" Elicia practically exclaimed off in her own world.

"Now hold your horses," I said bringing my best friend back to reality. "You can send him my way for a dance, but don't blame me if nothing happens okay?"

She smiled brightly, "That's all I can ask."

"Good now let's find you a dress and finish getting ready, we don't want to be late," I said already half excited and half dreading what would come that night.

* * *

We decided to take a cab because Elicia took so long to pick out her dress, a teal jersey style attire with a neckline made of slightly more shimmery material. I couldn't say what it was called, only that it did look rather nice on her. The point however, was that she was so worried what her darling Fletcher would think that she had to have everything perfect. Even to going onto my dresser and stealing some nice silver earrings that matched her dress.

As the cab drew closer to the large ballroom it was hard to keep still. Not because I was so excited, but because of the overly exaggerating shaking of the arm my best friend was doing. I could see the excitement bouncing around in her eyes as she saw the amount of people walking up the stairs.

The cab pulled in the line with the other cars. It took a couple minutes but eventually we made it to the front stairs. I paid the cab driver his fee and stepped out of the car. With my small black rectangle purse tucked under my arm and my other arm looped with my best friend's, we climbed the stairs. Climbing stairs with heels was never anything fun, but it was worth it to look classy with everyone else.

The people just in front of us were an elderly couple. The man had a complete tuxedo on with a top hat, and a cane, something I didn't actually think people brought with them. His older, rather opaque women had some dead animal wrapped around her neck. I supposed it was fancy looking but I could never have some animal around my neck. Just all too creepy for me.

Then again I supposed what's creepy for me isn't creepier for others. Like the killer of Nina Tucker can manage to slash her apart. It's probably enjoyable for him as well. This lady finds it fashionable to carry a dead animal skin around her neck. Creepy to me, normal to her.

We walked through the large doorways that really looked like arches more than anything. Stone engraved lines ran up the walls. I felt my head tipping back to have my eyes scan them all the way up.

"Invitation ma'am?"

"Huh?"

There was a man standing there looking impatient and Elicia on the other side of him looking curious.

"Your invitation," he deadpanned.

"Oh, yeah sorry," I handed him the invite and he nodded letting me through.

"You okay?" Elicia asked.

"Yeah just drifting a little," I replied smiling.

"Well get your head back down to earth," Elicia exclaimed. "Look where we are."

She said that just as we walked into the main ballroom. It was one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. The ceiling was so high and detailed. It was gold with engravings of what looked to be from angels and people all the way to animals. Pictures of scenery and any other intricate design. A couple large crystal chandeliers hung low. They twinkled and sparkled with the lights dancing all around the room. The walls matched the ceiling with the gold and the patterns. On both sides there were large glass doors. They reached maybe twenty feet in the air and resembled the main ones that were outside. Each door led out to a balcony that I knew looked over the city and all throughout the room tables covered in pristine white tablecloths were spread.

Elicia almost squealed in delight. I was never that girl that loved fancy things, but even I had to admit that getting dressed up and going to an elegant place like this every now and then was a must. We didn't even look like our usual sloppy selves either. We looked the part and could fit in pretty well here.

We went to the table to receive our name cards and our table number. I hoped the table we sat at wouldn't be filled with weird people. That was always the worst, to be stuck with people that you couldn't stand.

"Lucky table 13," I mumbled as I got my name card.

Elicia smiled at me before we made our way to our table. We didn't even make it however. On our way we crashed into Russell and Fletcher, literally bumping into them. Elicia was gazing around the room at all the people, no doubt looking for Fletcher, when she bumped into none other than the blond.

"H-hey Elicia," Fletcher stuttered, probably from being surprised.

"Hey Fletcher," Elicia smiled sweetly.

"You look absolutely beautiful," He told her with his eyes gazing up and down.

Elicia did a small twirl with a cute innocent giggle. "Thank you and you look quite handsome yourself."

"Would you like to dance?" He asked holding out his hand.

Elicia nodded and took hold of his hand before hurrying off.

"Nice to see you too, Fletcher," I called after them.

Russell laughed. "He was so excited to come to this to see Elicia."

"Oh don't I know that," I replied. "Elicia couldn't sit still all day waiting for this."

"What table are you at?" He asked.

"Lucky 13," I joked.

"Hey, same here!" He laughed. "What a coincidence."

"Yeah wow," I was so happy I had someone normal and sane to talk to. I could see myself hanging with Russell the rest of the night. As long as I was with him, Havoc wouldn't continually hit on me.

"Well would you like to go sit down?" He asked gentlemanly.

"I'm going to get a drink first," I told him before remembering my manners. "Would you like one?"

"Now what kind of gentleman would I be if I let you get us the drinks?" He smiled handsomely. "Let me go get the drinks and you sit down."

I quickly shook my head. "No, that's okay. See if I sat down by myself I might pick up wondering lonely men." Namely Havoc. "But you won't."

"Well I hope I don't get wondering lonely men," He joked.

I laughed along because it was funny enough. As long as it didn't get awkward I could live. "But really let me get the drinks. Please."

"Okay fine," He held up his hands in defeat. "I'll meet you over at the table."

I smiled and nodded before turning to find some drinks. I know servers would eventually come around and ask but who wanted to wait that long. I spotted the long rectangular table that held all the drinks. From precious wine in tall crystal flute glasses, to simple silver cups with golden rims of punch. I weaved my way through the tables and finally reached my destination.

I grabbed two flute glasses and turned to head back to my table. If I could get there quick enough than maybe I wouldn't have to deal with Havoc at all tonight.

"Winry, hey!"

Shit. "Hey Havoc," I deadpanned. So much for my plan.

He came strolling up with a self-pleasant smirk placed upon his face. He was dressed in his formal police attire. His hair was neat and clean like always. He leaned on the table and his eyes gazed me up and down.

"Well Winry you look beautiful." Oh he was actually being polite. "Although, I still think you look better without the clothes."

I grunted, "Thanks Havoc."

"So how have ya been?" He asked.

"You see me all the time you know how I've been."

"Well I don't know something might've happened since last time I saw you." He scratched the back of his head.

"Well nothing happened," I replied.

There was an awkward pause and I let out an extra big sigh just so he would know that it existed. He looked at the dance floor and looked back at me and I knew what he wanted.

"Hey Winry, you uhh wanna dance."

I flicked my hair a little and looked him square in the face. "No Havoc I don't want to dance because you see this extra glass in my hand." I lifted up the second flute class in my left hand. "This is for the Russell who is sitting with me at the table so sorry I can't dance right now."

I brushed past him quickly because I didn't want to wait around to see his reaction. I hurried quickly to table 13 afraid Havoc would come after me. I found it in the center surrounded by many other tables. Various people were scattered about at each table having simple conversation, mingling as they say.

I felt like I was in a maze. People with chairs pushed back blocked off the path and I'd have to find another way. I ended up looping back and forth looking like a total idiot. The worst part is when I finally reached my table, Russell wasn't there.

He may have went to the restroom or he might've been dancing, either way I couldn't sit around here and wait. I decided I'd just go to the balcony and wait a bit before going back in. Maybe Elicia, Fletcher, and Russell would all be back at the table by then. I wouldn't have to be a complete loner. I was so worried about avoiding Havoc and people seem to be avoiding me.

"I'd rather be working on the murder case," I mumbled to myself.

"That sounds extreme," another voice answered my personal talk.

My head snapped up to see a young man leaning on the balcony, or at least he was until I came out and he turned to see the newcomer to the balcony. I noticed right away he didn't match with the rest of the crowd here. He wasn't rich looking in anyway and I could just for some reason. He had a knowing smile on his face as he leaned against the railing. He had dark plated slacks on with a simple white shirt that hung out loosely over his pants. His arms were crossed and I could see his blonde hair was long and braided.

"I'm sorry I didn't think anyone was out here."

"Does that mean you want to be alone?"

"Not exactly." Quite the opposite really, I wanted to find my friends.

"Well that's good," He answered turning back around to look over the garden that was kept around the building.

I had to admit my curiosity was increasing. I walked over and leaned on the railing next to the intriguing man. "Why's that?"

"Well you're either looking for a friend or you want to be by yourself to get drunk." He nodded to my glasses.

I looked down to see I still had both glasses in my hand. Oh man, I gotta look like such a loser. I feel like its prom and my date ditched me.

Wordlessly I handed the glass to him.

"Oh why thank you," he said overly nice.

I gave him a look and he just smirked before taking a sip. "I wonder if this tastes this good because it's high class, or if I just feel special drinking out a crystal glass."

"You don't go to very many of these do you?" I asked taking a sip myself and completely agreeing with him that it was delicious.

He shook his head. "Rich people and politicians are not for me."

"Same here." I turned to him. "Then why are you here?"

"I got invited," He replied.

"Well couldn't you turn them down if you don't enjoy this?" I pressed.

He shrugged. "I suppose I could but I wouldn't hear the end of it."

"Yeah, I understand that," I turned back to look at the beautiful garden.

"So why are you here if you don't enjoy this either?"

"My friend would've killed me if I didn't come."

He nodded understandingly. "Well, it would still be fun if you were with your friend."

"That's true," I twirled the wine in my glass keeping the taste. "But there's this guy who keeps talking to me."

"Ah of course," The young man chuckled. "The creepy guy goes after the beautiful women."

I smiled. He was good, he was complimenting me while taking my side. But I wasn't any old girl, I knew to be careful for his flattering words.

"He's not that creepy just…"I thought of the words but I wasn't too sure how to describe Havoc.

"Answer me one thing," The man leaned on his elbow and faced me. "Is he creepy in the overly nice way where he does everything for you, or is he creepy in the way where he can't take no for an answer."

"He's not creepy," I laughed and he gave me a knowing look. "…the latter," I mumbled taking another sip.

He laughed, it was nice laugh I had to say. He held out his hand, "I'm Edward Elric."

I grasped it gently and we did a brief shake, "Winry Rockbell."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you."

"I can say the same."

"I hope you stay out here a bit longer with me," He smiled and how could I say no. Besides, this was the most fun I've had so far.

"Of course."

"We do have one problem though." He frowned.

"What's that?"

"We're out of wine and there is a creeper in there guarding it."

I covered my mouth in laughter and slapped him lightly. "He's not a creeper."

"Okay, you stay here," He pointed down. "I'll go find us some more drinks."

"Just let me go with you," I said.

He smirked. "My plan all along."

I smiled ready to head off with him but we were stopped.

"There you are!"

We looked towards the doorway to see none other than governor Mustang. He had a flute glass in his own hand which was currently spread out wide. His assistant, Riza, was at his side like always.

I was a little mad when Mustang shouted to me like that. I didn't want Ed thinking I was this big rich girl that new the governor knows. I was already trying to explain to Ed when I saw Mustang give Ed a good hearty hand shake.

"I was so worried I wouldn't be able to find you," Mustang said seriously.

"Why's that?" Ed laughed.

"Because everyone towers over you inside I thought you'd be lost forever."

That friendly handshake soon turned into a strongman competition.

"What did you just say," Ed growled. "That's coming from the man that only got a job because the former governor was doing illegal activities."

Mustang laughed and let go first which I saw Ed get a flash of victory on his face. Mustang then turned to me. He put and arm around me and took a deep drink of his wine. He was obviously past a few. Something only Mustang as governor would be able to pull off.

"That's all thanks to this girl right here." He gave me a good shake and I normally would've found this situation funny but I was worried what Ed would think. We were off to such a good start.

Ed's eyes lit up in recognition. "You're that Winry?"

I nodded slowly not sure what to expect.

Ed smiled confidently. "You are a very talented writer."

"You've read my stuff?" I was shocked.

He nodded and jerked his thumb at Mustang who was currently being calmed down by Riza. "That man over there has sent me some of yours since I'm actually not from here."

"You're not?" This man was indeed interesting.

"No he's not," Mustang pushed through Riza back over to us. "He is Edward Elric lead journalist for the magazine Horror Fiction."

My mouth dropped. "Are you fucking serious. That's the best magazine. I have every issue. I didn't know you were him."

He shrugged trying to seem modest but I could tell it he was enjoying this so much. He did have every right to be hubris. Mustang soon pulled him away and started talking with him again a couple feet over. All I could think at that point was the fact that he was Edward Elric the writer for HF.

Horror Fiction was one of the most read magazines in the world. The name can be misleading because many things that are written in it are in fact true. It isn't the normal tabloid found at corner store, it was a once a month magazine that would report on anything horrifying in the world, but that isn't why people read it. It also told mysterious – yet still terrifying – stories. That's why everyone really read it, for the mystery articles. Sometimes the mysteries were left unsolved, while other times they were completely revealed in all gruesomeness. Making it a highly addicting piece of work.

And in this top of the line magazine, was a top of the line write. He had the most famous and well written articles, horror filled mysteries that were always solved. It's why everyone liked his work, because they knew it would always end with the answer. They were also a hundred percent true every time. Even if he had to get up close and personal, something I believe in very strongly.

Once, he was writing an article about a gruesome murderer who killed young women. They gave him the title Barry The Chopper. He would chop them up into little pieces and Ed was determined to find the killer even though the police couldn't. It was also humorous because Ed always makes fun of the police he has to work with, another thing I always can relate to. However, in the end, he'd always figure the case out himself. Ed was the only one who noticed a beautiful girl who acted a little too strangely. He followed her into a suspicious alley and Ed witnessed as the women took a wig off.

It was obvious that this was Barry The Chopper. Unfortunately for Ed, Barry noticed him. He pulled a butchers knife out of his car and charged Ed. I swear I felt like I was Ed as he described his fight for survival. His skill in writing was obviously the highest in any form of public reading. I'll admit he was better than me, it wasn't even an insult. When I read how he grabbed a pole nearby to block the bloodied butcher's knife I could see Barry charging me. I could imagine the fear he felt when he so skillfully and specifically wrote the blade swinging over his head.

He was knocked to the ground and found himself knowing the end was coming when a shot rang out. Turns out a police officer thought Ed was being suspicious, so he was following him and in the end he saved Ed's life. Although Ed wasn't the big hero triumphing over Barry himself, he was a major contributor in catching the murderer.

Now I watched this man who escaped death being tormented by the governor. Mustang was relentlessly teasing Ed about his height. He wasn't that short, taller than me but just not the average man. It was nothing to get upset about but perhaps it was just something Ed couldn't stand.

He eventually turned to me and mouthed the word _help. _

I smiled at him and mouthed back _why, _

He let kinda collapse upon himself and let his arms hang. _Please._

I giggled modestly. _What do I get out of it? _Trying to be a little flirty.

He looked at my quizzically. _What?_

He must not have understood me. _What do I get out of it?_

_What?_

"What do I get out of it!" I shouted.

Mustang just stared at me like I was a deranged monkey trying to climb a cactus. Ed just smirked like the devil and I knew he did that on purpose. I felt my hands form into fists.

"Come on Governor," Riza called smiling at the situation. "There are other people to meet."

She led him away and he just kept staring at me like I was utterly insane. When they left Ed strolled up to me. He wasn't smiling brightly, just a proud smirk for his accomplishment.

"You're a jerk."

Can a smirk get more arrogant…his did.

"I knew it would be enough to get him to stop." He tipped his head inside. "We never got those drinks."

"Get your own drink," I grumbled as I looked back towards the railing.

I wasn't really mad at all. Just was overacting a bit, seeing how far he'd go to make it right. A little female trick I've picked up when first meeting a guy.

"Very well."

Then he walked away like it was nothing. I immediately felt disappointed because he was the only fun thing about tonight. I let out a sigh and leaned on the railing. I now knew that he wasn't that into me at all. If he was he would've tried harder to make me happy, or fetched the drinks himself. Whatever, I just ruined the one chance I actually had at a good night.

"What in the world is that man doing?" Someone said loud enough for me to hear it.

I turned around to see everyone staring at a blond carrying the giant punch bowl. He kept bumping into people and apologizing. Well…he would tell them to get out of the way, but I could tell it was just the way he did it. He came back onto the balcony and I turned around and faced the other way. He set the bowl on the railing next to me and I turned my head surprised.

"Well I figured we'd run out of drinks a lot and I didn't want to keep going in, so I brought the punch bowl out." Still that ever present smirk was placed so gently on his face.

I found myself laughing even though I was completely embarrassed. "I can't believe you brought that out here."

"Why not, we needed drinks?" He said it so innocently and honestly it almost seemed like a completely logical argument. He held up two silver cups. "It's out here, so come on."

Once again, he made it just seem so logical I couldn't help myself laugh along while dipping the cup into the punch. He touched cups before drinking heartily, for we did have a whole bowl now with us.

I found myself enjoying everything about that night and I didn't once go back inside. We stayed outside on that balcony talking through the whole evening. I knew people would tell me I missed the real good evening the next couple days. I knew they would find me insane for being outside all night. But I couldn't care less, no matter what happened inside.

When people sat down for dinner, Ed was telling me about the time he got a cat out of a tree for a little girl, and the cat scratched him across the face. When Mustang made his speech to everyone, I was telling Ed about how I had to teach Elicia how to drive stick because that was the car we rented one time on a business trip. I explained how it was like facing my own Barry The Copper. Elicia The Absoutely God Awful Driver. I didn't even come up with that name, that was him. It was stupid humor that was just beyond hilarious that night.

It just kept going and going. Even when Mustang punched some politician that disagreed with him. Ed was showing me how he could dislocate his thumb and I returned his useless talent with my own talent of fitting my fist in my mouth. When Mustang was found hanging with his little possy group discussing how attractive the one waitress was instead of discussing his plans for the cities recently burned down library. I was laughing with Ed about how the punch bowl tipped over and landed on a statue making it look like the angelic boy had a hat. When Mustang was being threatened by Riza to stop eye groping the waitress, I was being kept warm by Ed's arm around me.

When everyone was inside, I was outside staring at all the stars in the sky. The ones that twinkled with the pride of being there forever and rained down over us all. With the bright moon watching over the night sky, lighting the darkness to keep it away. I was feeling the breeze that was full of new life and an energizing charge; getting the smell of all the flowers to mix and create a garden aroma that made me forget I was in a city.

When Havoc was inside all evening searching for me, I was outside with Edward Elric, having the most wonderful night of my life.

It didn't stop there. He finally said the words that I was waiting to hear. The five words that sang to me to like out of a lullaby.

"Wanna get out of here?"

He said it with such confidence and assurance that I couldn't have said no if I wanted. If it wasn't his voice alone that got me it was his eyes. Then he took my arm and he lead me out of there. I left a message on Elicia's phone saying I was leaving. She ditched me right away so it was only fair I got to ditch her in the end.

What made my night even better was when Ed suggested we walked instead of taking a taxi. A taxi ride is too short, and I wanted this night to last as long as it could. I looped my arm into his and leaned against his shoulder as we walked. There never was a lull in the conversation. It was always going on and we both contributed. He never just talked forever about anything, and I tried my hardest not to drift off on a topic about work. I had a habit of doing that.

I've never thought the city at night was so majestic. I was always afraid and scared of everything. The usual gloom of the yellow street lights turned into almost a golden pathway we were walking on. The creepy alleyways that would look like ominous dark voids now were simply something that wasn't even worth looking at. Cars that roared by didn't even disrupt the atmosphere we had assembled between us. Nothing would.

We reached my house and there wasn't a cliché awkward jingling of the keys as I waited for him to make his move. I simple turned to him and he put his hand up on my cheek. His confident yet reassuring smirk was present on his handsome face. But that wasn't what started me leaning in. It was the golden eyes. They drew me to him like a magnet and I would never be able to pull back. Who would want to?

My eyes closed as I felt his rough lips placed on mine. His arms moved down to my hips and I wrapped mine around his torso. I leaned my body into his and the kiss was deep and pure. We both stopped and pressed our foreheads together. I had to ask, there was no way I couldn't.

"Come inside?"

He half chuckled through a smile. Not a smirk, a smile. "Maybe some other time."

He placed a second quick yet gentle kiss on my lips before stepping back down the couple steps that lead up to my house. "I'll call you tomorrow okay?"

"You better." I narrowed my eyes jokingly.

He laughed before turning and swiftly walking away. I forced myself go inside not wanting to be caught watching him. I shut the door behind me and smiled relieving the moment that just occurred. I brought my hand up to my lips and ran my finger across the bottom one. They still tasted a little like him. I stepped away from the door and headed to the kitchen. I sat down at the table and waited.

Oh, Elicia was going to be so excited.

* * *

Well, I had nothing to say (this is FFG by the way), that is until Frey and I couldn't decide on a name for the chapter (which really was just me being really picky and him saying just put Mustang's party and I finally caved), and so sorry if that's not creative enough for you guys. Oh well, enjoy.


End file.
